


Rapper's Bliss

by derplolplayer



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Akali Is A Sub, Butt Slapping, Dominance, F/M, Kayn Is A Top, Kissing, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, She Likes Bad Boys, Smut, Teasing, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: After months of dating a man who she spat a drink on when she first met him, the K/DA's Rapper Akali takes it to the next level... while being on the bottom.





	Rapper's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon to The Diva's Bodyguard. I needed to write this uwu

Akali's heart was pounding hard enough she could hear it in her eardrums. The reason why was understandable, but for her it wasn't what one would expect.

She'd been with this man for a while now, and despite the closeness the two shared, Akali always wondered how it would be… in the bedroom. She wasn't a virgin, but the thought of possibly messing this up scared her even though she knew he wouldn't leave her over such a silly reason.

The rapper stood in front of the mirror in her room of the K/DA's household. The place was empty, only occupants being her and a man who was freshening up in the bathroom. Akali had been staring into her mirror for the longest time she could remember. Wearing her signature tank-top, mask, and hat, the only difference in her appearance was her lack of legwear.

She wore black lace panties, the fabric shaping around her privates smoothly like they were a second skin. She removed her cap when the bathroom door opened, a handsome man's silhouette present with Akali seeing it in the mirror.

He approached her quickly yet caringly. Akali's face was burning when she felt his warm body behind her, his blue eyes appearing in the reflection with her staring right at them.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little bit..." Akali replied. "But I know... you wouldn't do anything if I was... Kayn."

Kayn hummed, his hands folding over her torso as he rested his sharp, handsome chin on her shoulder.

"If you don't want to do it tonight, we can postpone." He said.

"No!" Akali said loudly, the desperation in her voice showing Kayn she did want to do this.

"Good." Kayn smiled. His chin moved off her shoulder, giving it a soft kiss with Akali shuddering. "But in order to begin, I need to be able to kiss you."

Akali playfully huffed in agreement. She went to the straps holding her mask against her, removing them and placing the fabric on the dresser below the mirror. Her face was presented fully, and Kayn was observing it. Akali's hands moved to his on her tummy, pulling them apart with Kayn allowing it. He backed off with Akali turning around, the girl eyeing his amazing upper body build. She glanced at him before pressing her fingers against the rough surface, not breaking her stare.

Kayn's expressions were neutral as he allowed Akali to explore every bump, curve, and plain his torso could offer. She was enjoying it no doubt as her speed of tracing increased significantly.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware of giving you permission to explore." Kayn growled.

"Just like how you had your hands on my bare belly?" Akali questioned.

Kayn smirked, his hands wrapping around Akali again, this time above the curve of her ass. Akali responded with her arms going around Kayn's middle, staring into his blue eyes as she took a moment to study.

Then, she moved her neck forward and kissed him. Kayn's hands slid up Akali's back quickly, pressing her upper body against him as he kissed her back. The motion was surprising to Kayn as parts of him imagined Akali was still this shy girl who'd spat whatever was in her mouth all over the place when she first saw him. Of course, he also preferred this side of Akali so he paid no mind to the details.

Kayn's hand ruffled Akali's brown hair as he pushed her forward against him, Akali tilting her head as she kissed him with short, loving smooches. Hands of the figures started to explore the other, Kayn's free hand placing itself on the supple flesh of Akali's athletic ass as Akali traced the curve of Kayn's hip-bone. He was wearing boxers so they didn't stop the object in between from creating a shape. What Kayn didn't anticipate was for Akali to put a hand on that area, or around it anyway.

He saw no objection to her action, instead pulling her closer for longer kisses as Akali tangled her digits in Kayn's raven-colored hair. Her other hand explored the stretched fabric of his boxers, and with lithe fingers, Akali bypassed the brim.

Kayn groaned into their make-out session as he felt Akali try to find some leverage of his manhood. She was being quite bold and brave, and when Kayn felt her fingers, amateurishly, play with the tip, he had to say something.

He pushed her off him slightly. "So I suppose asking for permission isn't set in stone?" He asked coyly smiling as Akali looked at him, soon blushing as she retracted her hand from his boxers.

There she was; the shy girl he met at the party.

Kayn chuckled, and gave her a taste of her own medicine.

Akali lost her footing with a yelp sounding. Kayn had a hand under her knees as his hand pressed against her back, carrying her to the bed as Akali blushed furiously. She tried to blurt out questions, but Kayn carrying her made that impossible. He put her down gently on the bed, Akali's arms flattening on the mattress as she saw Kayn crouch and feeling his hands on her knee-caps.

"Kayn? What're… what're you doing?" She asked.

"Something you've been wanting for a while from the way it seems… and smells." He joked.

Akali knew what he was talking about and denying it would be futile. Just her make-out session with him had made her loins warm and yearn for more. The rapper didn't have a very active, sexual life-style you could say.

Her face burned as she felt Kayn gingerly spread her legs. Akali felt more intensity get added to it, her nerves tingling with excitement as she curled her legs back, slipping her panties off and taking her seating position again. Kayn's brow rose, and he gave that smug, handsome smirk as he gazed at what he'd be tasting soon.

"Well, nice of you to remove that."

Akali felt Kayn's hands take hold of her thighs, the excitement rising to maddening levels as she saw his face disappear. Akali felt Kayn's breath outside her clit, and when he exhaled, she shivered, the gruff chuckle telling her that more pre was produced.

Kayn didn't speak as he started the servicing of Akali's flower. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle what would've been a wail loud enough to wake the neighbors. He teased her folds at first, then moved his tongue in. Akali's eyes shut tightly for a moment before flying open, her muffled squeals resounding off the walls. Her nostrils exhaled heavily as Kayn's tongue delved deeper to her sweeter places that had tastier rewards for exploration. Akali's inhale was sharp, trying to keep quiet despite nobody else being in the house.

She felt Kayn's hand take hold of the one covering her mouth, Akali looking at him to see that signature smile.

"I'd prefer to hear the true sound of what my tongue does to you." Kayn chuckled. Akali blushed again, but didn't cover her mouth as Kayn went back in. Her hand remained attached to his, her other one sprawling on his scalp as he resumed the task.

Akali still tried to keep quiet even with her mouth being free. Her breasts jiggled with her breaths, and when Kayn went a little further in where her most intimate place was, Akali knew she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

His tongue lapped at her love-bud, and Akali's back arched as she screamed euphorically.

Glad that she'd finally given into her desires, Kayn would give her what she'd yearned for so long.

His hand let go of hers as she took her hand of his head, grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets as her hips bucked against him with Kayn adding the right amount of pressure to her folds. She felt him take hold of her butt, Kayn squeezing the shapely cheeks as he used them to pull Akali further with his tongue using its full potential.

"Ah… KAYN!" Akali wailed.

Kayns grasp intensified, and the feeling made Akali's loins produce more. She grasped the sheets so tight, her breasts softly jiggling as his tongue worked its way around her snatch.

A gasp of arousal happened as Akali's mouth hung wide open, eyes clenched as she felt a heat expel from her womanhood right into Kayn's welcoming mouth. Her honey stained his handsome features, his devious smile showing how much he relished in drinking her essence.

Akali's body locked up in the aftershock, her decently shown muscles rippling and flexing as lines of sweat rolled down her cheeks. Kayn licked his lips clean, elevating his position so he could gaze upon what he'd done to Akali, and more importantly, made her _feel._

"_Adorable."_ He thought to himself.

The rapper looked like she'd just woken up from a long nap, confused and a bit uneasy. Kayn smiled, crawling on the bed with his arms gently wrapping around her back, pulling her up to his chest that she softly moaned at. The rapper's arms embraced Kayn, Akali finding comfort in his warmth as he kissed her temple.

Then, she felt him remove his chin from her temple, Akali looking at him before Kayn closed in for another kiss.

Akali welcomed it, but it tasted a little different this time.

That's when she realized that she was tasting herself. Akali's eyes opened wide as her cheeks burned, but soon, she started to melt into how strangely erotic this was while finding it to be dirty too.

Kayn already had this thing she loved, being a bit of a bad boy, but also being a good man.

Now he was the kind of man who would hold the door for her, but smack her butt when she walked in.

She didn't know she needed that till now.

"You're a bad boy." Akali breathed.

Kayn chuckled. He kissed her neck, softly sinking his teeth in her soft flesh as Akali shuddered and mewled with pleasure. Kayn again chuckled, suckling on her skin as she remained helpless and submissive under his touch.

"Implying that's not why you fell for me?" He asked.

"Your face was the reason I noticed you." Akali replied.

"And now it's covered in something other than your drink." He teased.

Akali groaned further when he grabbed her butt, the soft flesh filling his hands as he kissed her collarbone. Akali's heart was beating madly, and she felt like it'd explode if she didn't do something to please Kayn.

She moved her hands down his abs, Kayn humming as he continued to kiss her, and Akali didn't care when she bypassed his boxers. A damn spot was felt upon entering, and she quickly found her target.

Kayn inhaled sharply this time due to Akali's aggressiveness. She grabbed the heated muscle, stroking it once before going to the crown, feeling a small pinch of fluids that she ran her thumb and index finger over, spreading it along the tip as Kayn groaned slowly with pleasure. He felt Akali push her body against his, forcing him back as she kissed him with equal passion. It seemed like a game of cat and mouse was happening, both figures plying for control over the other, but Akali's inexperience with this was expectedly her reason for falling behind.

Kayn retreated from his body hovering hers, but before Akali could even react, he attacked again.

Her buttocks was grabbed, Akali arching her back with a moan as Kayn's hands went to her belly. He grasped the hem of her tank-top, Akali feeling her skin get exposed to the air of the room as she raised her hands up, the top flying through her arms as her lacy-covered breasts softly jiggled. Kayn got a devious idea, moving a hand to one of her mounds, taking hold of the bra's cup and pulling it down slowly. Akali felt her nipple get exposed, and Kayn let go of the bra, letting it snap underneath her breasts.

"Kayn… stop… don't tease me." She breathed, loving this as she shuddered.

"You submit too easily." Kayn teased, blowing on her nipple that became perky. Akali softly squirmed but didn't want to run from this. In a valiant effort to show she wasn't entirely submissive, the rapper moved her feet to Kayn's waistline. She felt the fabric on her toes, pushing it carelessly down where it passed Kayn's buttocks. The man hummed to himself, but let out a grunt when her feet went back to his member, feeling it with amateurish moves if she intended to make him release.

"And you get so… turned on easily… by dominating me." Akali gasped. "Be careful as… the tables can quickly turn on someone in such a state of mind."

Kayn smirked. He raised one hand above her rear, and brought it down.

_ **SMACK** _

Akali mewled as her ass was spanked, the flesh softly jiggling as her feet reeled back, toes curling as she'd become aroused again without realizing it. The rapper felt Kayn's hand rub the area he'd hit, Akali cooing softly as Kayn kissed her again.

"You forced my hand." He teased.

"Hmm… what would it take to make you do it again?" Akali inquired, a sultry look at him.

Kayn felt his already hardened manhood give a drop of his pre, Akali's words making the shield of his restraint almost break entirely. He was so tempted to grab her shapely hips and piston into her, but this was the first time they'd done it so he chose to at least hold off.

Well, that was unless she'd persuade him.

Akali saw this within his eyes however, and she couldn't resist smiling. She brought her mouth to his ear, lowering her voice to make it as seductive as possible.

"How would you like to mark my ass with your hands?" She whispered. "Would you like to smack it again and again to show those who'd see it know that I'm yours?" She purred.

Kayn's body trembled as he, uncharacteristically, became hesitant. Akali aimed to take over, but Kayn, once again, was quicker.

He grabbed her ass zealously, squeezing her soft cheeks as Akali squealed, her spine curving to a position that let Kayn attack her teats again. She felt him kiss her zealously, Akali having no chance of retaliation after he gave her a smart spanking, her flesh jiggling again as he removed her bra, her breasts more comfortable and for him to fully see.

"You should be careful Akali." Kayn growled. "A pretty girl like you… might end up getting more than she bargained for if she says too much."

Akali's heart skipped a beat as she became nervous. She was pushed down, her head burying in the pillows as Kayn mounted her, Akali's heart tripling it's rate as her womanhood glistened.

Kayn kissed her again, Akali helpless as he got into the position he'd probably kill a person for if they interrupted. Akali's insides were tense and warm, her body tensing up for Kayn to do his task.

Neither she or him broke their gazes as he closed in on her flower. Akali felt the tip of his manhood tease her entrance, Akali softly whimpering as she felt herself become _wetter_.

"You sound nervous." Kayn said, clearly toying with her.

Akali huffed, her nostrils inhaling with desperation as she tried to find her voice. She squirmed to lean up to his earlobe again.

"Come on, stop being so hesitant… and _take_ me." She whispered.

The rapper, contrary to her words, expected him to grasp her tighter, but he didn't.

Kayn embraced his lustful desires, and Akali's hips bucked with a cry from her as he entered her sex.

At first it was pain, but that was stripped away within moments as her snatch welcomed his length, her walls being stretched as it adjusted to Kayn. His essence merged with hers, Akali's teeth sinking into her lower lip hard enough to maybe puncture the skin. Kayn pulled back before that happened, Akali gasping euphorically as Kayn didn't let her rest. He thrust back in again, Akali's walls hugging and clenching his manhood as she barred her teeth.

"Ah Kayn…" She moaned.

That was a sweet song to him. Kayn's tempo was slow and steady, but it began to pick up a pace after a few more thrusts, Akali's breathing becoming faster.

Kayn looked at Akali's chest, watching it jiggle again with her breathing. He lowered down to her supple mounds, kissing the pink nubs again as Akali yelped joyfully.

"Oh Kayn! YES!" She squealed.

Her words triggered something in his brain. Something that wasn't already fueled with his bodily urges and desires. Kayn's hands became full of sheets as he grasped the bad, allowing himself to piston into the girl below him, Akali's eyes shut tight with her mouth a lustful mirth.

"More… MORE!" She screamed. "HARDER!"

Akali's words couldn't be considered proper as every nerve in her body and every part of her mind was hot or clouded. She'd already surrendered her body to Kayn, letting him thrust into her like it was his job. Kayn's hair dripped with sweat, his body a sheen of it as Akali's toned torso rippled and rolled. Kayn grasped her ass with one hand, giving her a couple swift spankings that resounded off the walls almost with a painful sounding slap.

For Akali, it was paradise.

"KAYN!"

Akali's mind flashed white as her climax came without her even knowing it. Kayn's member flexed, his mouth uttering a loud groan as Akali knew what was happening.

She felt her nectar cover Kayn's member as his cock burst, spasming inside her depths and flooding it. Kayn's mouth remained barred as his muscles flexed, Akali biting her lip with a pleasured smile.

He groaned, pulling out of her womanhood, but then slumping atop her on her breasts. Akali felt his hands loop around to her lower back, clamping together in a loving embracement from their aftershocks. Akali could only nuzzle her chin into his silky, damp hair, inhaling his scent as she placed her hands on his nape.

She could still feel his warmth fresh in her loins, and she loved it.

"Well… that was… smoother than expected." Kayn said.

Akali giggled. "Did you really think… that this was my first time?"

Kayn chuckled. He kissed her breast as he looked upward, his blue eyes piercing Akali's gaze and making her feel locked onto them.

"Maybe I thought you were too shy to have ever done it, but I suppose your choice of words should've been a good enough hint." He said.

Akali proudly smirked. "Well, now you know."

Kayn smiled deviously. "Oh I certainly do, and next time… I think we'll be doing some more, _experimental_ things." He said with a low growl.

Akali's eyes widened, Kayn's devious smirk leaving her breathless. He smugly smirked.

"Assuming that you're not too nervous that is." He said with a condescending tone.

The rapper's brows furrowed with mild annoyance. She gently tapped his head, Kayn looking up as Akali softly glowered.

"I'm always down for it, assuming you're not afraid of a woman being in more control." She said challengingly.

Kayn returned his stare evenly. He used the embrace he had on Akali's back to teach her a lesson again, lifting her up with one hand grabbing her ass, the rapper cursing herself for making the same mistake again and she grunted when he pressed her against the bed's headboard. Akali cupped his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss to show some kind of resistance as Kayn matched her with earnest.

"You're a fiery kitten, I'll say that much." Kayn growled.

Akali playfully growled back, her hands still on Kayn's nape, and then taking the moment to realize their position. She would've blushed earlier… now she felt confident.

"I don't suppose you'd be up for another round, right?" She asked.

Kayn didn't hesitate in grasping her ass with both hands, staring tensely into her eyes.

"If you think you can handle it." He teased, licking her cheekbone as Akali quietly mewled.

She gave him a sinister smile.

"**Let's go."**


End file.
